


May Contain Small Parts

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Gen, Legos Are Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16381094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: Steve Rogers loves Legos.





	May Contain Small Parts

Steve Rogers loves Legos.

He first encounters them in Pepper’s office at SI, when he’s bringing her lunch to apologize for Tony missing a board meeting for Avengers Business. (It’s a tradition they started once the Avengers started to work together on more run-of-the-mill problems: Tony misses work to save the world or something, Steve brings Pepper lunch.) When he comes in with the complicated salad and fizzy juice in hand, the center of her desk is covered in small, colorful plastic bricks, and as he watches Pepper starts snapping them together to form a shape he can’t yet make out. The delight on Pepper’s face is obvious, and while she eats she explains she keeps a small bucket in her desk for when things get too stressful at work.

Steve disappears down a Wikipedia rabbit hole when he gets back to the Tower, starting with the prototype model released in 1949 and tumbling through the variations over the years, injection molding for plastics, the Lego movies, the statues at Disney World. Steve is fondly reminded of the lincoln logs he used to borrow from the boy in the apartment next to his growing up. So he makes his way to Amazon.

Two days later, a yellow bucket containing 790 of the little bricks arrives at the Tower, much to the delight of Steve and the amusement of everyone else. “Well, they say for kids four to 99, so I have a few years left,” he jokes when Tony teases him about playing with toys, and sets about clearing off a coffee table in the big room where they all watch tv, so he can experiment with all the different shapes and sizes of pieces while the others jeer at a Superman movie.

By the time the movie is over, Steve has a small replica of his shield, and has started working on an Iron Man helmet. The lack of curved edges takes some getting used to, but the process of creation is fun, and he’s pleased with what he’s created.

A couple days later, a box with an Avengers Tower Kit inside appears in front of his bedroom door. He quickly constructs it over breakfast, and leaves it in the kitchen for the others to see when they get up.

He finishes the Iron Man helmet, then starts on a black widow spider for Natasha, complete with curving legs and red hourglass. A statue of Hulk for Bruce, which winds up being bigger so Steve can get all the detail in. Then as a laugh, he builds a statue of Clint next, in full Hawkeye gear and a bit of thread for the bowstring. He obviously wants to make Mjolnir for Thor, but his box is running out of pieces and he doesn’t have any metallic colors anyway.

Just as he’s getting ready to take apart his shield for the pieces, Tony tosses him a thick, glossy catalogue. A Lego catalogue, actually, where you can order creative boxes like he has, kits with pirates and spaceships and even movie characters, and even individual bricks by color and size. “Tell JARVIS what you need, he’ll order it for you,” Tony says offhandedly.

“Thanks, Tony, that’s swell,” Steve says, and Tony waves his hand dismissively, like he always does after giving someone a gift. Steve is reminded that the Lego Iron Man helmet had eventually found its way down to Tony’s desk in the workshop.

“The others are enjoying your little building projects,” Tony says, starting to leave the room.

“After Mjolnir, I’ll do a full-scale replica of Iron Man!” Steve calls after him, and Tony’s laughter rings down the hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Pepper's Legos come from copperbadge's [Keeping Steve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426156)


End file.
